Aprende a decir que no
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Universo alternativo: A Doflamingo, el día de San Valentín siempre le ha parecido una tontería pero con la ayuda de Baby 5 será distinto y aprovechará de enseñarle una gran lección.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Oda-sama. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

Pairing: Doflamingo & Baby 5.

Advertencias: Universo Alternativo. Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.

Summary: UA: A Doflamingo, el día de San Valentín siempre le ha parecido una tontería pero con la ayuda de Baby 5 será distinto y aprovechará de enseñarle una gran lección.

Sé que la pareja es rara pero se me hacía cómico que Doflamingo asesinara a los prometidos de Baby 5 xD y me parece gracioso que la chica no pueda negar nada a nadie. Así que por eso, tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Aunque, el personaje de Doflamingo me recuerda a Gin Ichimaru es difícil de preveer así que pueden ahorcarme si lo dañé xD

Por cierto, creo que soy de las pocas que escriben de un Doflamingo heterosexual xD cuando en el manga parece un mujeriego.

Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten -^3^-:

**Aprende a decir que no**

Ese día todo parecía indicar que iba a ser uno más del montón, para él claro está, ya que para el resto de los jóvenes era especial. El rubio conocido por su alias de "Doflamingo" solo se dedicó a observarlos desde la azotea del instituto con su singular sonrisa, burlándose de las distintas reacciones que lograba divisar desde esa altura, todas relacionadas al conocido 14 de febrero. Para él, ese tipo de feriados no eran más que meras tonterías. Sin embargo, no podía negar que disfrutaba ver aquel show de hormonas alborotadas, de las cuales muchas terminaban en tristes finales llenos de corazones rotos y amores no correspondidos. Qué podía decir, solía divertirse con el mal ajeno cuando estaba aburrido y si podía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para obtener algún beneficio económico con gusto lo haría.

Iba a seguir en su festivo "pasatiempo" cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo justo a sus espaldas. Aun así, el risueño rubio no se inmutó y no fue hasta que sintió venir un amenazante golpe hacia su persona que atinó a esquivarlo con la gracia que lo caracterizaba. Volteó a ver a la causante de aquella acción sonriendo ampliamente a modo de bienvenida mientras movía las manos en un fallido intento de calmarla.

—Baby 5, esas no son formas de tratar a tu superior —le recriminó con un fingido tono de molestia en su voz.

Ese gesto no hizo más que encolerizar a la ya molesta y recién aparecida morena, quien no dejó de mirarlo con odio a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza el bate que llevaba como intento de futura arma homicida.

—¡Lo mataré, esta vez no lo perdonaré. Makoto no quiere acercarse a mí por su culpa! —gritó la aludida para salir corriendo hacia el mayor con el bate en mano—. ¡Me esforcé mucho haciendo esos chocolates y usted los tiró a la basura como si nada!

—Lo último no es cierto —se burló el chico de lentes extravagantes mientras volvía a esquivarla con facilidad y sacaba de su emplumado abrigo, que destacaba sobre su uniforme escolar, el preciado objeto—. Aquí están —le demostró sin dejar de sonreír.

La menor lo fulminó con la mirada ante aquel comentario.

—¡Eran para Makoto! —le reclamó la morena—. ¡No para usted, joven maestro!

—¡Oh, qué pesar! —Doflamingo hizo un falso gesto de arrepentimiento—. Pero dudo que sea el indicado para recibir este regalo, mi pequeña saltamontes —alegó jugando con la cajita y guardándola en su ropa.

—Pues, ¡eso yo lo decido! —chilló la morena acercándose para quitarle sin éxito el presente.

Doflamingo atinó a negar con la cabeza, divertido por la escena. Definitivamente, había llegado el momento de ponerla en su lugar.

—La verdad es que no, Baby 5 —señaló el varón como si fuera algo obvio.

—No tiene argumentos —se defendió la joven.

—En eso te equivocas —expresó soncarrón—. Solo lo haces porque el chico se te declaró.

La chica se sonrojó por el comentario, molesta de que fuera cierto.

—Makoto me pidió que estuviera con él.

—Y tú lo aceptaste… incluso cuando ni siquiera te gustaba el pobre —habló sin darle importancia—. Solo me encargué de alejarlo de ti, así que no veo qué hice de malo —se encogió de hombros.

—Él me necesitaba —fue lo único que pudo acotar la morena.

El semblante gozoso del mayor pasó a ser uno más serio, cosa rara en él.

—**No sabes decir que no y eso es un problema**, querida —le enfatizó cada palabra el rubio.

Baby 5 sintió que su paciencia se agotó por completo y volvió a empuñar el bate para atacar al dueño de sus desgracias. Desafortunadamente para ella, solo cinco segundos fueron suficientes para que el joven la desarmara con suma rapidez y la dejara desprotegida ante su persona. La tenía totalmente inmovilizada, con el cuerpo de la fémina pegado al pecho masculino en una posición sumamente incómoda para ella y con las manos de él aprisionándola por completo. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse aturdida ante las emociones que corrían en su cuerpo y la hacían ruborizar inconscientemente al sentir la gruesa voz de Doflamingo junto a su oído.

—¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo, Baby 5? —propuso con tono jocoso y a la vez pícaro—. Haré de cuenta que los chocolates iban dirigidos hacia mi persona y por lo tanto, aceptaré tus sentimientos —la acercó más a su cuerpo, casi cubriéndola con el emplumado abrigo que llevaba—. Haz lo que te pido, pequeña saltamontes.

El efecto de esas palabras hizo que en la morena se reflejara su bien conocida expresión de "me necesita", lo que terminó en una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. Doflamingo, ampliando su sonrisa al mejor estilo joker, la giró —como si de una marioneta se tratara— y la puso de frente a él aproximando más su rostro al de ella.

—Eso sí, tendrás que aprender a decir que no a los demás, querida —le aclaró acariciando los labios femeninos con sus dedos—. Ya que solo yo, tendré el privilegio de nunca recibir un no por respuesta de tu parte.

Dicho esto, soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se alejaba de la confundida joven y abandonaba la azotea del instituto. Siguió riéndose solo a la vez que caminaba a grandes y peculiares pasos, definiendo su estilo único de caminar.

—Quien diría que seguiría la tradición del día de San Valentín y me divertiría con ello —exclamó para sí mismo mientras que sacaba de su abrigo la caja de chocolates y empezaba a comérselos de a uno—. ¡Ya no me parece una tontería!

**FIN**

Por cierto, sé que Doflamingo le dice hermanita a Baby 5 pero pensé que no iba y por eso la cambié a pequeño saltamontes.

Bueno, son libres de tirarme tomatazos xD pero háganlo en un review.

Feliz 14 de febrero para todos :D


End file.
